


Torture Chamber

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [35]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Trailbreaker uses his forcefields to protect his friends.





	Torture Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-G1, War.

Trailbreaker. Slow yet steady, big yet gentle. He's nowhere close to Ironhide's presence, or Prowl's cold calculations, or Bumblebee's cheer. But he's still an Autobot, and he loves his friends, faction, and ideals very much. 

That's why he asked for something to protect them, and was given the forcefield generator. It didn't work at first, there was a lot of fine-tuning that had to be done for that. But, finally, he mastered it. 

Trailbreaker could make forcefields, could protect his friends. 

The screen of light shimmers all around them, and, after a moment to center himself, Trailbreaker turns to the mech he's sharing his current forcefield with. 

A scowl and a purple sigil on chest plates welcome him. 

Trailbreaker thickens the forcefield, to the point no sound will get in. Or out. 

Slowly, he raises a servo, and focuses. 

“This next part is going to be tricky,” he tells his 'guest'. “You see, I can make forcefields at a distance, and of different sizes. But I can't yet control how to keep them stable inside a mech,” he adds with a shrug, and the Decepticon's scowl turns to realization and, after a nanoklik, fear. “So, we have two options. Either you tell me what that gas was and where the cure is, or I use you to practice my forcefields. Which, just so you know, I don't really want to do. It always gets messy.” 

The Decepticon centers himself and scowls again. 

Trailbreaker sighs, his dactyls twitch and the Decepticon screams. 

Trailbreaker uses his forcefields to protect his friends. One way or another. 

Trailbreaker takes care of his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Trailbreaker making forcefields inside a mech comes from IDW comics (I think he's called Trailcutter there). Though, in the comics, he's actually bluffing about it.


End file.
